Focused, an Amelia and Owen fic (straght after surgery in 11x14)
by hej78462
Summary: Amelia is tired and insecure. Owen worries about her. Three little chapters and that's it, promise. Goes from her being insecure, to mostly fluff. Part 3 contains Amelia/Maggie friendship (i love those two). Chapter 3 is the same, i don't know why it looked so weird before.
1. Chapter 1

Focused

She had been more focused for those 18 hours than some people ever will be. No one doubted that. Therefore, it was no wonder that no one could find Amelia Shepherd after performing the surgery of her life. Nicole Herman's brain surgery. She had removed every bit of the tumor, she had been exposed to direct radiation and she had been standing there, looking into a brain for three quarters of a day.

Owen had been sitting in the gallery during the entire surgery just observing her. It was a big surgery to witness, and Doctor Herman was an important part of their staff. He knew very well that after a surgery like that, you just need to be alone. But he couldn't help it. He had to see her and make sure everything was all right. So he went to every on call room and everywhere that didn't seem to have ant people, but he couldn't seem to find her anywhere. He was starting to get nervous not a single person had seen her. Fuck. Where could she have gone? She wouldn't be able to do anything; she hadn't slept in over 24 hours.

She didn't think of anything. Her head had been so full of information about the tumor, she would probably never forget them, but she had to not think of it right then. The air was cold to her tearful cheeks, but it was much needed. At that point she just enjoyed to be outside, breathing air that wasn't full of OR. Since she had let Edwards close, she hadn't talked to anyone and no one had said anything to her, but congratulations, which she had chosen to ignore, seeing that they didn't know if she succeeded yet. This was for her the most frustrating thing - the waiting. The sooner the patient wakes up, the better. That is the rule for brain surgeries. _If_ the patient wakes up. She would have to find Owen soon and apologize for being so rude and mean to him. She knew he understood but an apology would still be nice, she thought.

He was walking by the doors and then he saw the small figure. It was her. He wondered how long she had been sitting there. As he walked through the door he had no clue what to tell her. Her shoulders were moving just a little and he knew exactly why.  
When he reached the bench he sat down. His hand found her cold one and she didn't move it. "You did well, Amelia, I'm really impressed" he said. She didn't answer. He knew she wanted to and understood that she couldn't. Instead he felt a little squeeze to his hand. Her cheeks were wet from tears, and her mascara a little ruined. Then he heard her say it: "I'm sorry Owen". She was looking the other way but he could see that she began crying again. Why would she apologize? She hadn't done anything wrong. He just laid his arm around her shoulders and whispered "it's okay" into her ear. There were dark circles under her eyes.  
He stood up and reached his hand out to her. "Don't you want to go back inside? It's pretty cold out here" he said. She took a hold of his hand and he kissed hers. They walked slowly into the hospital again. Everyone was looking at them, walking around holding hands. But they didn't seem to care much, or think about exactly _why_ Amelia and Owen were holding hands like that. Perhaps it was just the way she was comforted after the day she had had.  
As they were walking around, Owen didn't really understand the situation. Did she like him, or had she just showed up at his door and kissed him to start some weird kind of friendship the other day. Even worse, he thought; maybe she just wanted to sleep with him. Not that he wouldn't like that too, but he had actually considered a somewhat serious relationship with her. Derek _had_ told him some things about Amelia but everyone, even Derek could see that she had changed. He almost couldn't stand the thought of being some weird kind of rebound to her. Would she really do that to him? He seriously doubted it. But he had to prepare himself for the worst. He could do that later, someday soon when he wasn't walking around with the most gorgeous neurosurgeon he had ever seen, he thought.

They had now reached and on-call room and he stopped her. "You should go rest Amelia" he said. If she didn't rest, he was afraid that she would just collapse. She looked so exhausted. "Come with me, please?" she asked with a tired smile. He smiled. He was disappointed because he knew what usually happened in on-call rooms but he tried to hide it with smile. He nodded "of course". They got into the room and Amelia took of her lab coat. Owen did too. They were both a bit insecure and awkward. Amelia loosened her hair and massaged her own sculp.  
Owen wasn't sure what to do with himself. "Are you okay?" he asked. Amelia sat down on the bed and he sat down by her. "I'm fine Owen" she said quietly before grabbing his hand again. "I know I just need to rest, but I'm afraid that if I do, I will wake up to someone telling me that she died while I slept". Once again, tears started forming in her eyes. He brought his hand to her cheek and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were probably the most beautiful blue that he had ever seen, but it killed him to see them full of tears. "No one will let anything happen to her. She is stabile for now and all of these doctors around her will make sure she stays that way" he reassured her. He hugged her and felt how her body relaxed into his. It felt so great to hold her and she didn't seem to mind at all that he did.

He started to push her body to the matrass and lifted her legs up so she was lying down. Then he got the blanket from the bottom of the bed and put it on her. It was only when he started to leave the room that she talked sleepily; "would you lie with me?" she asked. He knew that he had places to be, but it was late and he was pretty tired too. He climbed into the bed so he was lying behind her. She reached her hand backwards and found his. She took it and pulled it over her, so his entire arm was around her waist. It was at that point he realized that he would never be her rebound. He was so relieved that he leaned in over her and kissed her on the cheek. He heard her hum silently in her sleep and got back down. The feeling of Amelia's body against his was incredible and calming. Her hair smelled as if she had just washed it with some apple shampoo, which was pretty impressive seeing how much time she had spent in an OR-room. In fact he could hardly smell the OR, only the scent of her. It wouldn't be a problem for him to sleep like this in the future, he thought with a smile. Even if it was in an on-call room in a bunk bed with no space. That was his last thought before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

_AN: This is only my take on what could have happened, I own nothing!  
__I'm thinking of continuing the story, but please let me know what you guys think.  
__MN. _


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up what felt like minutes later because she suddenly felt very hot. The sound of deep breathing behind her remembered her that Owen was sleeping in the same bed as her. She blushed. His arm was still around her waist and she also figured out where all the heat came from. It felt like he was boiling behind her. She pulled the blanket down and fumbled a little in the semidarkness until she found her cell-phone on the table. 5:02. Wow. They had been sleeping for many hours then. She still felt exhausted. And so HOT. She had to get rid of some of her clothes. But how could she do that without waking him? She turned around in the bed to face him; his arm was still on her waist. She was lying with one hand under her head and held the other one tight to her chest. He looked so incredible peaceful. Every time she saw his face it would be showing some kind of reaction to something but right now he looked so relaxed and she couldn't spot a single worry on his face. Actually it seemed like he had the smallest of all smiles but it was there. The sleeve of his shirt had gotten up, so his entire upper arm was exposed. She traced his muscles from the elbow and up with a light touch. The pale skin contained more heat that she had expected. If she didn't know any better she would assume that he had a fever.

She was still wearing her shoes, so she decided to take them off. She kicked them of and winced when she heard them hit the floor with a thump. Then, she reached her free hand down to pull of her socks. It was hard to reach them and she ended up in a very weird position with one of her hands still under her head and her knee by her stomach while her butt was sticking out from the small frame of the bed. She was actually a bit puffed from doing this and because of that; she had not noticed the change in his breathing. Owen was not asleep anymore. Amelia didn't know how light a sleeper he actually is. He had just pretended to be sleeping to see what she was up to and at the same time he had a hard time not to start laughing.  
When Amelia started to 'discretely' fumble around again, he couldn't help it. He laughed quietly and felt her body tense as he did. He then opened his eyes slowly and the look on her face was priceless. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her hair was tousled from sleep and her mascara was a little greasy because of the fact that she just woke up. "I'm sorry… well you… I was just…" she began rambling. He covered her mouth with his hand and propped himself up on one elbow. "Good morning" he said his voice raspy from sleep as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

'Holy crap is he sexy in the morning' was all she could think while he placed a feather light kiss on her cheek. And his voice! If she hadn't been able to speak coherently before she would be even worse now. Because now all she could think about was turning her head to kiss those his dry lips. And probably do things in this bed that they should not be doing in this bed. Could they even do that? Well there was a lock on the door, so... 'Oh yeah, I should probably answer him' she thought before uttering a small "hey". He was smiling so bright at her "did you sleep well?" he asked her and she suddenly felt much more fresh than just 5 minutes ago. "Amazing" she answered and then added "you are just so _hot_" she said before realizing what she said. She could tell by the amused smile on his face that he knew exactly what she meant but she still added "I mean… you are a warm… person" while blushing. He grinned at her and said "well you are hot too." And with that he kissed her. Out of nowhere. This was exactly what she had been trying to do, and he just seemed to jump right into it. He leaned down and captured her lips so softly and so sweetly. His free hand was on her back stroking back and forth. She shivered at his touch, the touch from his big, strong surgeon-hands. It was a good kiss, slow and sweet. The feeling of his lips on hers again was comfortable and soothing. She could feel her heart clench at the thought that she had almost lost him because she was afraid. Because why was she afraid of this? He cared for her, and she cared for him. I was as simple as that. She moved her lips in the same pace as him and his lips were not dry at all - they were actually really soft and she couldn't help it. She bit down softly on his upper lip and deepened the kiss with her tongue. He groaned and grabbed her head with both of his hands as if he needed to hold her there. Her arm sneaked around his neck, her fingertips played with the hairs behind his ear. She could feel him smile into the kiss. She then realized that she had hit a ticklish spot and she smiled too, their teeth touching.

Their tongues were now seeking each other and a moan formed in the back of her throat. She was still on her elbow and she placed her leg over his hip. He laid himself on top of her and she started kissing and sucking softly on the sides of his neck. His hands were under her scrub shirt, and it was as if they were constantly seeking new skin to touch. She started shrugging the bottom of his shirt and she lifted it up. The only reason she broke of the kiss was to get the shirt over his head. Then she attacked his lips again, her tongue immediately delving into his mouth. Her hands were roaming his bare stomach, and she couldn't get enough of tracing the strong muscles on both his back and his stomach her fingers sucking in the warmth of his skin.

They suddenly heard something outside the door fall to the ground and stopped the kiss for a minute. Then they realized that the workday actually had begun. The thought that someone could suddenly burst into the room had not even occurred to Amelia as she laid there with Owen half naked on top of her. She also hadn't thought twice before making particular noises so somebody out there probably knew what had been going on. She knew that she should be embarrassed, but for Christ sake, _Owen _was lying there _half-naked_ beside her. Nope, she would not be embarrassed about that. She kissed him once more though, her lips sore and said "maybe this isn't exactly the place for this" she said and offered him her best smile. Owen's eyes were a much darker blue and his lips were swollen as well. He kissed her face, first one cheek then the other, and last her mouth one last time. "You're probably right" he said and winked at her. Once again, Amelia thought of the amount of sexiness in that man. "But maybe.." he said and kissed her "we could.." another kiss "..continue this later?" he kissed her again and she sighed contently. "I could take you out for some fancy place?" he asked, seeming to be a little bit shy. He was adorable, Amelia thought. "I'd love that" she said. He was now lying next to her, looking into her eyes. Blue meeting blue. "Perfect" he said, his eyes looking dreamingly into hers with a smile on his lips.

_AN: Thank you for reading. MN. _


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing that people probably already heard what had been going on in the on-call room, there was really no point in fixing her hair and make-up before leaving the room. It was around 5.30 when they finally decided to get out of bed. Amelia enjoyed the last few minutes of being able to see Owen's chest before he put his shirt back on. Well maybe she would get to see that again someday soon. If not, she would end up assaulting him, she thought. She got her own shirt straightened - no she didn't but she did the best she could. It didn't matter anyway; she had to get a new one. After that, she found one of her shoes and put it on. But where was the other? Without thinking twice, she placed herself on her stomach, reaching under the bed. The blue, worn Adidas shoe had somehow ended up all the way by the wall.

She heard Owen clear his throat. She looked up over her shoulder to find him grinning at her. "Ehm… what are you doing?" he asked. He sounded very amused. Only then, her mind caught up to what she had just done. In line of her eyes were his shoes and her eyes just sort of wandered like an elevator-look, only reversed. When she had finally reached all six feet to his eyes he cracked up. "Would you shut up, I'm just finding my shoe" she said playfully. In a second he was lying there next to her, so that both of their heads were under the bed. "Why don't I help you then?" he said and reached under the bed to get her shoe. "Thanks Owen", she said as she tried to get the shoe from his hand. But he didn't let her have it, instead he sat up. When she got up as well he was holding the hand with the shoe behind his back and the other hand was pointing at his lips to indicate that he earned a kiss for getting her the shoe. She leaned in to capture her lips. It was a chaste kiss, because they both had to get going by now. It was like they had been giving each other 'I-have-to-go-now-kisses' forever and she smiled at the thought.

Owen grabbed her leg like it was the most fragile thing and helped her put on the shoe for her. They were both smiling like idiots while he did. After the shoe was on, he caressed the soft skin at her ankle right where her sock stopped. She smiled at him while, in her mind, thanking herself for shaving her legs the day before. As if Owen even noticed that, he was just enjoying how relaxed they both were and how incredibly beautiful she was, looking at him like that, with that smile. And he couldn't even begin to think about her incredible blue eyes, he had done that perhaps a thousand times already. As she was looking at him at that moment they actually seemed even brighter than they used to. He had to tear his eyes away from hers and he got up. He reached his hand down to her to help her get up. She grabbed it, almost jumping up to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck before saying "You go first, and I'll see you later". He smiled down at her, holding his arms at her waist, looking into her eyes for a few more seconds before heading towards the door. "Thank you for the night" he said and winked at her. Winked! She couldn't wait for their date.

She tried to get out of the room with her most straight face and casual look. When she reached the end of the corridor someone reached up to her side. It was Maggie and Amelia just knew that Maggie would know what was going on. They had been getting a lot closer since Maggie first came into town. It was like they understood each other, seeing that they were the 'newest in the group'. They both enjoyed the other's company and had on more than one occasion been hanging out after work. After all they were almost related somehow. Well, not really, but their siblings were married to each other, and that had to count for something. But the most important reason to their friendship was probably that Amelia was stubborn when it came to making friends and she had chosen to ignore that wall that Maggie had put up when she first came to the city. And they were both happy that she did.

Amelia could hear from the way Maggie _spoke _that she knew. "Good morning doctor Shepherd" she said with a mischievous smile. Amelia could hide how happy she was (well not really actually), but why should she? So she decided to tell Maggie what she wanted to know. "Hey Maggie" she said. She was blushing. Why was she blushing? She was not a teenage school girl for crying out loud! Of course Maggie noticed her burning red cheeks and she pulled Amelia into the nearest supply-room. "What were you and Doctor Hunt doing in there?" she asked. Amelia wanted to tell Maggie but first she had to know "How did you know I was in there with Owen?!" she asked. Maggie grinned at her. "Don't think you can fool me. I saw him leaving the room like five minutes before you. I'm just surprised that no one else noticed" she said. Once again, she proved herself to be Sherlock, Amelia thought. She should have become a cop by day and a surgeon by night, the thought continued. Maybe she should suggest this to Maggie.

Maggie spoke again "So what were you doing?" From the look on her face, she had a very clear idea of what they had been doing, so Amelia decided to stop these thoughts in Maggie's head. "We were just sleeping" she exclaimed. Maggie's face changed into what looked like the original face of disbelieve only better. One of her eyebrows reached her hairline and she was almost looking contemptuous. When Amelia started laughing, she realized that she was doing pretty badly at proving her point. "No seriously, I was just so exhausted from the surgery yesterday, and we ended up… spooning" she told Maggie. Wow, that really sounded like a teenage school girl. But even so she couldn't help but enjoying the reminder that she had spent the entire night wrapped in Owen's arms.

"Wait what?" Maggie asked. "You ended up _spooning_?! Are you guys a thing?" she was now smiling. The thought that Amelia could have someone in her life that liked her and wanted to spoon with her, made her happy. She could also tell by the look on Amelia's face that there was something to what she had just asked. "I wouldn't call it a thi…" Amelia started, but before she could finish, Maggie interrupted "YOU GUYS ARE A THING!" she practically yelled and hugged her. Amelia laughed and started over "As I was saying, I don't know if there is a label for what we are, but we are going on a date tonight" she said with a shrug. Maggie was just smiling. Her love life was not the greatest, Ethan had turned out to be… well, nothing as she imagined. But even so, she would always be capable of bothering Amelia about _her_ love life. "I'm really glad that you have gotten yourself a boyfriend" she said, emphasizing boyfriend to really mock Amelia. Maggie knew her reaction before she saw it; the ever famous eye-roll. Combined with a smile, so she knew she was good. "He is not my boyfriend yet" Amelia said, while trying really hard to not smile at the thought. "And now I have to get on with my day if you are done asking me things about my non-labelled relation to the chief" she continued while looking at her watch. "Crap, now I'm really late!" she said while walking through the door.

AN: Thank you guys once again for reading, rewieving and following my story. I really appreciate it. MN. /


End file.
